


Green and Pink Flowers

by CutePinkPlushie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Man I love this ship, Wholesome, its just fluff, twt once more gave me this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePinkPlushie/pseuds/CutePinkPlushie
Summary: He picked up a green carnation from the floor and slowly put it behind one of Techno’s ears, making Techno scrunch up his nose and laugh.Everything will be okay.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 667





	Green and Pink Flowers

Dream slowly took off Techno’s crown, running his hands through Techno’s tangled long hair untangling it. It had been a tiring day in the dreamsmp, with all these ridiculous wars and petty fights that everyone was having the two just needed a break. A little getaway from the constant question of “will I be okay today?”

The two lovers had decided to just take a break and walk off. They walked and walked and just kept walking around the dreamsmp until they spotted a flower field, which is where they are calmly stationed at now.

Dream was sitting on a rock looking down at Techno who was sitting on the floor with his back against Dream’s knees. The rock made it so Dream was low enough so he could easily start picking up flowers from the floor and putting them in a pile but high enough to comfortably play with Techno’s hair. Talking about Techno, the pinkette was sitting cross-legged on the floor peacefully picking up flowers and making a little flower crown out of the closest flowers around him.

Techno never failed to amaze Dream. 

His pink-haired boy could cause so much destruction and pain. He could kill people in the blink of an eye, could forge swords and axes out of the toughest materials, and could farm and and farm for hours on end non-stop. His hands were so rough from all the fights he's been through and all the work he’s done yet here he is carefully making such a fragile and delicate thing as a flower crown.

Dream smiled to himself. He finished untangling Techno’s hair and started to put flowers in it. From white lilies to pastel pink azaleas, Dream put them in there carefully trying not to tangle the pinkette's hair and trying to make it look good. 

Dream was almost done when Techno turned around, and for a second Dream couldn’t breathe. The pink-haired boy was looking up at Dream with those beautiful bright red eyes of his with so much love and appreciation. Techno had the flower crown in hand, and Dream looked down at it. It was made of pink roses and green dahlias, with the pink roses taking most of the space and the green dahlias there as a secondary flower to contrast. 

Techno got close to Dream and took off his mask, putting it on the floor right next to his crown. Then the pinkette carefully put the flower crown atop of Dreams head and Dream’s face turned a light shade of red and he smiled for the 50th time that evening. 

How was he this lucky?  
He picked up a green carnation from the floor and slowly put it behind one of Techno’s ears, making Techno scrunch up his nose and laugh. That perfect little laugh of his that makes Dreams heart melt and causes his smile to become even wider.

So, will everything be okay?

At this very moment, looking down at Techno's bright-eyed expression, he thought so.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, twt gave me an idea and I ran with it OvO
> 
> I feel like the pacing was off but ehhh i had people read it and they liked it so i posted it anyways lol. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!!


End file.
